<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>resigned by migraineroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985033">resigned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom'>migraineroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Well not really, angst? hmm, barbatos and reader dancing, based on the cinderella event, but like, hehe, idk - Freeform, not necessarily female LOL, reader is female, reader just likes wearing gowns and heels and being called princess, so if any of these scenes are inaccurate im so sorry, tbh i dont remember exact scenes anymore, thats about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he wasn't the prince of this story, but you were still his princess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>resigned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't the prince of this story. But that's alright, because you were still his princess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were dressed so <em>ethereally</em>. Devildom doesn't know the story of Cinderella, but there you were, resplendent in a billowing blue gown adorned with twinkling crystals spread out like stars across the fabric, mapping constellations and patterns down to the floor. Your hair flowed loosely around you, decorated with Asmo's most expensive diamond barrette. He also gave you beautiful heels- you weren't sure if they were made out of actual glass, but they sparkled under the lights of the ballroom. It's not like you were trying to stand out, but from where he stood, you were in the middle of the room, and the demons gave you a wide berth, which made you more striking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until one of the brothers approached you, and you were crowded with them once more. Barbatos was emotionless, of course. He knew his place, and his place wasn't next to you. To be fair, he was wearing one of his nicer suits. Serving Diavolo had its benefits. A dark green outfit matched with a white inner vest. He took off his gloves for the night, and the butler looked presentable as demanded by the status of Diavolo's servant, but he could never compare to your beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched, though, as you tried to control Beelzebub from eating everything on the table. He watched along with the moon and the stars as you comforted Leviathan outside the castle. He even watched as Simeon became mesmerized by you - Barbatos couldn't blame him, but he still bit his lip and inwardly sighed. This was your happily ever after, and he was aware of it because he was merely an outsider watching in. You were happy, so so happy, as you talked to the prince, as the brothers tried to stop you from dancing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon stopped watching after that. He wasn't the type to overflow with emotions, but it was still bittersweet watching you fall into a fairytale where you don't end up with him. He stood outside the castle grounds, admiring the night sky as he figured Diavolo wouldn't need him for a while. It was silent here, unlike the party, where music barraged his ears and gossip was too much to bear. Yes, it was better in the gardens, with only the Devildom creatures as company. He was so busy staring at the pond, he wasn't even watching when you bumped into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ack-!" You stumbled in your heels, but Barbatos was quick enough to turn around and catch you. You were out of breath and flushed, so he couldn't help but flash a bewildered glance at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Running... away... midnight..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped you up as you tried to catch your breath. "So you have to go...? Hm. Lord Diavolo and Prince Simeon would be disappointed to see you go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't look at you, because he didn't want to see your reaction to Simeon's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and it's sad... I didn't even get to dance with anyone." You sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't look at you, because he didn't want you to pick up on his heart suddenly beating faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to dance with me, then? It would be a waste of an evening if you didn't even get to dance in your clothes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at you then, and was <em>mesmerized </em>as your face lit up. Barbatos has long since mastered the art of concealing his feelings, but he couldn't help but feel breathless as you grinned and reached out your hand to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were a princess, and this was a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not the best at dancing, alright? We only did basic lessons in my school in the human realm..." you chuckled bashfully, and he gave a hint of a smile at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's alright. Living at the castle made me grow used to ballroom dancing. I can lead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And under the night sky the two of you danced, away from the glitz and glamor of the castle. There were only the two of you now, and you didn't glitter the way you did under the bright lights, but the moonlight gave you a different beauty, a beauty only he has seen and will experience for eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un, Deux, Trois.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<em>Chasse, whisk, natural turn</em>..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You recalled your lessons, and as the demon whispered the steps, the sound of his voice melted with your soft footfalls, becoming the melody accompanying your waltz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes met, and it was a surprise to find his' <em>glistening</em>. Maybe it was just the moonlight, but he seemed absolutely heartfelt. It was so different from his usual empty demeanor. For this moment, just this moment, there were only the two of you, and nobody else. You danced in a physical space, but you were both transcendent, and prayed for eternity in this waltz. Barbatos got closer- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a distant clock chimed. He surprisingly let out a 'tsk', visibly frustrated with the interruption. The demon wished he could use his powers to go back again and again, and replay this moment forever. Slowly letting go of your hand, he smiled calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope that sufficed. I am not the prince, of course, but it was a delight to have danced with you for tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course- I'll have to go now, though-" You could already feel the magic fading, and though you wanted to spend more time with him, you really had to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, take care in going home. I do hope one of the brothers accompany you." He bowed, and when he rose again, you were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air of the night seemed sweeter, somehow. Laced with honey and starlight and all the prettiest things you left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard about the prince looking for you, of course. It was announced throughout the whole of Devildom. He knew it was inevitable that you would be found. A person of your timelessness wasn't meant for the shadows where he stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard about the engagement a few days later, too. Diavolo has had many visitors gossiping about this human being able to take the prince's heart, and the butler couldn't help but overhear as he served tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard it all, and he knew this story was ending soon. He knew you would end up with Simeon in this fairytale. It wasn't tragic or anything of the sort- not when he was expecting it all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are still his princess. But he will never be the prince of this story.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello !!! another barbatos fanfic because why the hell not LOL my lovely lovely friend drew me fanart and... i had to write about it.... so if u notice certain song lyrics then hehe your taste is immaculate</p><p>this was supposed to have a happy ending but ... angst is so so lovely HAHAH im so sorry, i thought of an ending where mc turns down simeon and stays with barbatos instead but i wrote the angst ending already so sorry for that but if u want a fluff ending just imagine that this one happened instead? hehe</p><p>i really am so so sorry if any of the scenes are inaccurate i genuinely forgot what exactly happened in the event and i strayed off canon a bit to make them dance together but i figure that's alright lol</p><p>im also sorry if there are any mistakes, i honestly didnt double check this sdjjfks just wrote it on a whim after seeing the fanart and,,,, yea</p><p>i hope it's okay and you enjoyed the read ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>